road_to_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Perks
Road to Destiny: Perks All perks noted (should) be in game with the exact description below. If a perk isn't in then we've mostly likely removed it due to a problem that occurred with it, or we're simply reworking it. IMPORTANT MESSAGE Each individual can only cap -one- core tier wise. Senju is the only clan in the game that can cap all cores. Strength - These perks determine the physical strength of an individual. -Strong: This person's strength is above average when compared to their peers. Their strikes are naturally heavier than normal and they are capable of lifting items that most people have trouble with. -Very Strong: This person's strength is top notch when compared to their peers. Their strikes are much heavier than normal, to the point where lesser combatants would have to put everything they have to match their weaker, faster strikes. They are capable of lifting items that a large majority of people struggle with. -Incredibly Strong: This person's strength is unnatural when compared to their peers. Their strikes are nothing short of devastating. They are capable of lifting objects that most people within their skill group can't even dream of lifting. -SuperHuman Strength: This person's strength seems impossible when compared to their peers'. Their blows are destructive to the point that they can shatter most of what they strike, and weaker guards are completely meaningless to them. They are capable of lifting objects that their peers wouldn't even dream of lifting. Stamina - These perks determine how long an individual can last in a conflict. -Stamina: This person is well conditioned. They are capable of pushing through debilitating fatigue, and are capable of pushing through pain that most people wouldn't be able to. -Trained Stamina: This person is extremely well conditioned. They are capable of pushing through levels of fatigue that would kill the average person, and of pushing through wounds that would normally incapacitate others. -Immense Stamina: This person's conditioning is inhuman. They are capable of pushing through levels of fatigue no human being should ever be able to feel, and their life force is powerful enough to allow them to force their way through some fatal wounds. -Senju Stamina: This person does not know the meaning of exhaustion. Fatigue is meaningless to them, and their life force is so immense that it takes nothing short of obliterating a vital organ to kill them. (Only obtainable by Senju) Durability - These perks determine how many physical hits an individual can take. -Tough: This person's body is tougher than the average for their overall skill level. They are capable of withstanding blows that would render lesser combatants unconscious, and wounds that would incapacitate most people. - Rock Solid: This person's frame is considered to be more durable than the majority of their comrades'. They are capable of withstanding powerful blows, and wounds that would incapacitate lesser fighters are ineffective. -Unbreakable: This person is capable of withstanding blows that would normally shatter their bones, and wounds that would normally prove fatal. -Juggernaut: This person is nothing short of unstoppable. Even the most potent blows prove ineffective, weapon strikes in non-critical areas are irrelevant. It's as if they don't feel pain in the least. NOTE: Durability perks do not strengthen your skin. Speed - These perks determine the velocity of said person. -Fast: This person's speed is above average when compared to their peers, and they are capable of accelerating quickly. (+1 OOC tile to movement.) -Very Fast: This person's speed is top notch among their peers, and their image lightly blurs to combatants close to their level when they reach their top speed. (+2 OOC tiles to movement.) -Extremely Fast: This person's speed is astonishing. They are capable of accelerating extremely quick, and once they reach their top speed they are nothing but a blur to lesser combatants. (+3 OOC tiles to movement.) -Bullet: This person accelerates to their top speed instantaneously, and disappear from the sight of lesser combatants. However, upon reaching their top speed, they suffer from some tunnel vision. (+4 OOC tiles to movement.) Reflexes - These perks determine how quick one reacts in certain situations. -Reflexive: This person is light on their feet, and their reaction time is above average when compared to their peer group. -Contortionist: This person's reaction time is top notch among their peers, and they are capable of reacting within an instant. Contorting into impossible positions to accurately dodge unorthodox blows is not unheard from them. -Bullet Time: This person's reaction time is incredible. They are capable of reacting almost at the same time that an attack has been performed, as if they perceived it in slow motion. -Precognition: This person's reaction time is downright impossible. They are capable of reacting to something so quick, that it looks like they are actually predicting what is going to happen. The slightest cues and telegraphing are enough for them to begin moving. Chakra - These perks determine the amount of chakra an individual has. Large Chakra - This individual has large chakra reserves in comparison to their peers on a similar level. They're able to exceed what would be one's natural limit at a low-level. Vast Chakra - With a vast pool of chakra, they're able to sustain higher level techniques without falter at an early point in battle. In regards to their equal, they're able to prove their worth as they bypass one's normal restriction. Immense Chakra - With immense spiritual reserves, this unique individual is able to sustain the harshest techniques and still fend for themselves. Their chakra level is leagues above those of an inferior rate. Tailed Beast Chakra - Their spiritual reserves are incomprehensibly high. Their raw chakra level exceeds many with ease. They're able to utilize a massive pool of chakra that shinobi could only dream of reaching. Its safe to say that this individual could possibly be a vessel to one of the nine mighty tailed beast. Taijutsu - These perks determine the amount of skill they have in the art of taijutsu. Taijutsu Trainee - This user is currently in the process of bettering themselves in the art of taijutsu. With little knowledge of such they can still hold their own in hand to hand combat. Taijutsu Adept - With months of training this particular individual is capable of utilizing certain moves in combat. They are capable of not only holding their own but possibly besting their opponent in hand to hand combat. Taijutsu Renowned - With years into training this person is capable of besting most of their foes when it comes to hand to hand combat. That being said they're by no means a pushover when it comes to a fight. Taijutsu Master - After years of constant sparring and training this person is known as the epitome of taijutsu. With barely any opponent that can match their fighting ability they have little to nothing to worry about when it comes to hand to hand combat. Side Categories of Taijutsu Kickboxer - This is a specific type of taijutsu known as kick boxing. If it's not already apparent this individual uses nothing but their feet in combat. Being trained as a kickboxer the persons kick is far more dangerous than that of a normal kick. Strong Boxer - Being trained in the art of boxing this individual packs one hell of a punch. With that being said the user isn't the fastest but once his punch lands it'll be hell recovering from it. Speed Boxer - Being trained in the art of boxing this individual isn't exactly worried in a fight. Being the fast boxer they are they're capable of landing several hits in mere seconds. Grappler - This user is trained in the art of grappling their opponents. They are capable of forcing their opponents into submission by getting them in certain holds. Scout - These perks determine the skill of ones ability to fight from the shadows. Light Foot - This person is capable of muffling their footsteps to the point that they are invisible unless in sight. This individual is capable of sneaking by, around, or even behind their opponents. Shadow Step - This user is capable of concealing themselves in the darkness of the surrounding area. Whether it's inside a building with no light or outside in the darkness of the night they are capable of slipping out of sight with minimal effort. Concealer - This user is known as one of few. They are able to conceal certain weapons anywhere on their person, even in plain sight, allowing them to get a good head start on a possible conflict. Assassin - This person is the master of assassination. They are capable of killing those around without many noticing. Being an assassin they can take out most opponents before they realize what hit them. Medical - These perks determine the knowledge and skill of one in the medical department. Pharmacist - Being that of a pharmacist this user is capable of taking certain ingredients and making their own pills for combat.Tier-2 Herbalist - This particular individual is capable of gathering the necessary herbs in their surrounding area and doing what they do best, healing. With the items gathered they are capable of using them to help aid their fellow comrades when need be.Tier-2 Healer - This person is the definition of a Shosen master. They are capable of performing the healing jutsu, Shosen no Jutsu, on more than one target at a time.Tier-2 Doctor - This individual is capable of getting a clear synopsis of their patient. That being said they are capable of calling the shots when need be and possibly saving the lives of those in need. This person is renowned in the medical area and knows what they're talking about.Tier-2 Surgeon - A surgeon is what is known as rare in the shinobi world. This particular individual can complete medical task that almost no other can. Those around, who are in need of surgery, have little fear if this person is to operate on them.Tier-3 First Aid - This individual has knowledge of basic medical skills. They're able to properly utilize the tools they'd find in a first aid kit and perform basic procedures. They're able to provide knowledge on a condition a victim has if the case isn't too extreme.Tier-1 Weaponist - These perks determine the skill of the individual when it comes to throwing projectiles. Rookie Weaponist - This particular shinobi is capable of using small projectiles such as kunai and senbon with decent accuracy. Venturing into the lowest level of this type of combat they are still able to hit their target. Note: If target or user is moving it highly decreases the chance of landing a hit. Adept Weaponist - This person is capable of using several types of projectiles while also being accurate with them. Whether or not their target is moving they are capable of landing hits with their weapons. That being said they don't always hit their mark. Master Weaponist - This person is the epitome of weaponist. They are capable of hitting any target in sight with pinpoint accuracy. Whether or not the target is moving they are able to hit them with ease. Note: This being said it's not impossible to miss. Kenjutsu - These perks determine the amount of skill one has when it comes to using a sword. Kenjutsu Rookie - This individual is venturing into the art known as kenjutsu. With little knowledge and skill with a blade they are still capable of performing capable swings. Kenjutsu Adept - Trained in the art of kenjutsu this user is capable of using their blade with minimal effort. That being said they're by no means a master of the art but they can hold their own. Kenjutsu Renowned - With years of development in the art of kenjutsu this person is capable of using their sword like it's an extention of their body. This individual is capable of landing clean cuts, stabs, and deflecting projectiles if they're in sight. Kenjutsu Master - With years upon years of living by the sword this individual is capable of out matching almost any other swordsman. Using the sword as an extention of their body they are capable of landing stabs, and swings, with pinpoint accuracy. Handseals - These perks determine how quick an individual can perform handseals. The base number of seals that one can perform without a perk is 5. Swift Handseals - This individual is deftly trained to contort hand seals at a faster rate. Swift handseals allows you to perform eight seals per round. Nimble Handseals: With enough training, they’re able to construct seals with skillful speed and accuracy. Nimble handseals allow you to perform twelve seals per round. Amazing Handseals: With an amazing degree of skill, this person is able to effortlessly form a quick series of handsigns Amazing handseals allow you to perform twenty two seals per round. Blinding Handseals: Simply a blur to the naked eye, this person is able to effortlessly form handsigns with amazing accuracy. Blinding handseals allow you to perform forty four seals per round. Hearing - These perks determine how well an individual can hear. Acute Hearing - This person's sense of hearing is well above average. They are able to detect disturbances around them with a certain degree of accuracy. Note: Does -not- include projectiles. Trained Hearing - With a trained sense of hearing, this person is able to easily detect disturbances around them, without care for size. They have a high degree of accuracy, and can detect the precise location and weight of the object. Note: Tier 2 Double Vision - This person's sense of hearing is so great that it is comparable to eyes on the back of their head. They can effortlessly detect even the faintest sounds around them, with the smallest discrepancy for size. Note: Tier 4 Elemental - These perks determine the level of mastery a person has when it comes to their affinity. Raiton Release Raiton Rookie - Raiton Rookie: This individual is capable of performing the lowest level Raiton jutsus with moderate fatigue and sufficient chakra loss. Katon Release Katon Rookie - Katon Rookie: An amateur in the Katon arts, this person is limited to basic Katon jutsu with moderate fatigue and vast chakra loss. Fuuton Release Fuuton Rookie - Fuuton Rookie: As a newly developed Fuuton user, this person is able to use lower-tier Fuuton jutsu with significant chakra loss and fatigue. Suiton Release Suiton Rookie - A rookie in the Suiton arts, this individual can perform basic Suiton jutsu of low-tier with much chakra loss and ample fatigue. Doton Release Doton Rookie - A newcomer to the Doton arts, this individual is trained enough to perform a handful of Doton jutsu with sufficient chakra loss and fatigue. Ice Release Ice Rookie - An amateur in this kekkei genkai, this individual is able to perform jutsu of this element with much fatigue and chakra loss. Lava Release Lava Rookie - An amateur in this kekkei genkai, this individual is able to perform jutsu of this element with much fatigue and chakra loss. Wood Release Wood Rookie - An amateur in this kekkei genkai, this individual is able to perform jutsu of this element with much fatigue and chakra loss. Weapon Style Heavy Weapons Expert - This individual is capable of wielding even the largest of weapons in combat with simple ease. Their moves are more refined and each swing lacks any wasted movement.Tier-3 Dual Wield - This individual has become proficient in wielding a secondary weapon utilizing their off-hand. They no longer make rookie mistakes with its handling, and they are capable of stringing together powerful combinations by using both weapons in sync.Tier-3 Clan Specific Hyuuga Jyuuken Practitioner - As an inheritor of the Byakugan, this individual is able to utilize a specific Taijutsu art known to the Hyuuga clan as, "Jyuuken." In the beginning stages, they’re able manipulate their strikes through their fingers to shut off tenketsu points. However, their skill isn't too notable against superior combatants yet they’re able to hold their own with beginner techniques.Tier-2 Jyuuken Master - An inheritor of the Byakugan, they put themselves through rigorous training just to master this special art. As a master of the Gentle Fist art, they can demonstrate a raw show for talent. They’re capable of utilizing the techniques specifically designed for the fighting-style to its highest degree, even taking on superior techniques without falter. Byakugan Apprentice - As a direct descendant of the Hyuuga clan, they’re able to utilize one of the few major Doujutsu, Byakugan. With it, the user can view chakra points and the flow of chakra through direct perception. They’re also given a viewing range of three-hundred-fifty-nine. Though as a beginner, they’re completely limited on how far they can see. Byakugan Expert - As a direct descendant of the Hyuuga clan, they’re able to utilize one of the few major Doujutsu, Byakugan. With it, the user can view chakra points and the flow of chakra through direct perception. They’re also given a viewing range of three-hundred-fifty-nine. Yet as the master of these eyes, their range of sight is extraordinary. Aburame Hive - This individual is a direct descendant from the Aburame Clan. They're a host for the insects known as Kikaichu. Stored within their bodies, there are a massive amount of Kikaichu feeding, nesting themselves inside of the host. They're ready to be utilized on command, appearing in massive numbers. Other Precise Needles - This Shinobi is one of few. They are capable of hitting their target in exact areas while using their senbon. With each senbon hitting their mark the user can determine whether or not they wish to hit a lethal point.Tier-3 Wired Controlled Shuriken - This individual is capable of attaching wires to some of their weaponry in order to influence their trajectories after they have already been thrown. This does not mean that they score automatic hits, but their weaponry can be harder to dodge if they manipulate it just right. 'Tier-2 '